The One Above All (Canon)/Mystery idiot 50
Note: All credits goes to vs battles . Summary The-One-Above-All (Also referred to as Above-All-Others) is the supreme being of Marvel Comics, as well as the superior of the cosmic judge known as The Living Tribunal. Having very few mentions and even fewer appearances, The-One-Above-All has very rarely interfered directly in the events of any Marvel comic, only ever doing so with a conversation with Peter Parker, reviving Ben Grimm and restoring Universe-616 after it had been destroyed. Powers and Stats Tier: 0''' '''Name: The-One-Above-All, Above-All-Others, God Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable. Is perceived as both male and female, as it is in fact all things. Age: Inapplicable Classification: Transcendent Deity, Supreme Being Powers and Abilities: Questionable Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence Attack Potency: True Infinity (He is the Supreme Creator of the "Omniverse," i.e. everything in Marvel Comics, and is immensely greater in power than all other characters combined, as they are all extensions of himself. Has been called "The author of all that is." Marvel Comics has outerversal characters such as Oblivion, and has shown realms / locations beyond all dimensional space.) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: True Infinity Durability: True Infinity Stamina: Limitless Range: True Infinity Standard Equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: [[Omniscience|'Omniscient']] Weaknesses: None Gallery TOAA Fantastic Four Vol 1 72.jpg|''Marvel's first mention of the existence of a Supreme God, in Fantastic Four #72'' TOAA Doctor Strange Vol 1 13 Part 2.jpg|''Eternity explains that neither it nor it's sibling Death are God, for while they encompass the universe, God rules all universes, in Doctor Strange #13'' TOAA Thor Vol 1 Annual 14.jpg|''Thor talks about the Multiverse's cosmic hierarchy, and how God must be immensely higher than all his creations combined, in Thor Annual #14'' TOAA Fantastic Four Annual #23.jpg|''First comicbook mention of The Living Tribunal being merely the servant of an even higher being, in Fantastic Four Annual #23'' TOAA Warlock and the Infinity Watch 1.jpg|''The Living Tribunal explains that his authority "Comes from on high.", in Warlock and the Infinity Watch #1'' TOAA Infinity War 2.jpg|''First comicbook usage of the title "The One Above All", in The Infinity War #2'' TOAA Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 50.jpg|''The Protege attempted to gain absolute power and become the new One Above All, in Guardians of the Galaxy #50'' TOAA Fantastic Four #511.jpg|''The Fantastic Four's encounter with God in the form of Jack Kirby, in Fantastic Four #511'' Thor Annual #2000.jpg|''Odin mentions the existence of a supreme God, in Thor Annual #2000'' TOAA Sensational Spider Man #40.jpg|''The first physical appearance of The One Above All, talking with Peter Parker in The Sensational Spider-Man #40'' TOAA Journey into Mystery Vol 1 627 Part 2.jpg|''Mephisto explains that The Living Tribunal isn't God, but merely "The biggest kid in all the playgrounds. And if he knows the Principal, he's not exactly chatty about it.", in Journey into Mystery #627'' Chaos War Thor #2.jpg|''Becca Steinhardt prayed to the "Creator of all Gods and Men", saving her's and Thor's lives from the deity known as Glory, in Chaos War - Thor #2'' File:Above All Others.jpg|''Thanos and Adam Warlock meet with The Above-All-Others in a realm beyond all time and space, in Thanos: The Infinity Finale'' File:TOAA_ultimates2.jpg|''The One Above All makes a personal statement in the Ultimates issue #100'' Category:Mystery idiot 50